


弱冠

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Summary: #古风AU。#兄长之爱，年上澈，六岁年龄差。#古时，孩童七到十四岁称作总角，男子二十方为弱冠。
Relationships: 澈 X 特
Kudos: 8





	弱冠

隆冬。

“表少爷，您来啦。”

披裹着暗红斗篷的男子踏雪而行，脚步急切连撑伞的小厮都追不上，大朵的雪花落了满肩。

“您慢着点，先喝点茶暖身，这会天早，小少爷还没起呢。”

可不是还早着么，五更刚响，冬日里，雄鸡尚放懒，男子逮着城门刚开府尚启愣是急切地冲了进来。

招呼的话还没说完，便瞧见男子绕过了玄关，停在珠帘前将斗篷褪下挂好，就怕寒气渗进屋内，惊扰了床上安睡的人儿。

“特儿，我回来了。”

脱下外衣，站在暖炉旁上下搓暖了身，小半晌后，才小心翼翼地掀开了被钻了进去。

软塌微陷，暖被一开一合，轻悄地从背后将男孩揽入怀里，又探过身掖好被角，满眼宠溺盯着睡得正香甜的宝贝，饱含思念的吻在眉间落下。

感觉到身上不同寻常的动静，迷糊的睁眼转身，却发现腰间被大手给锢住了，另一只大手正在自己胸前流连，后颈也被细密的吻眷恋，舔舐吸吮着，舌尖圈点起一朵朵樱花。大概三息，衬衣上的系带也渐渐松散了开。

是哥哥，哥哥回来了。

男孩万分惊喜。

熟悉的玫瑰香薰，是澈表哥没错了。兄长从小便喜爱用玫瑰花瓣洗浴，虽为男子，容貌却更胜女子般姣好惊艳，桀骜的性子棱角分明的眉眼，却只在小了六岁的表兄弟面前柔软了性子敛去了锋芒。真真是人如花语，满身芒刺只为一人而收。

“澈哥哥....”男孩软儒的唤了声，“你终于回来了～”

暑月，希澈正满了二十，奈何学堂遥远又封闭，就没来回的路途折腾，幸好有夫子和同窗友人一起，加冠之礼还算体面。不过小家伙可是在家翘首的盼了好几天，也没把人给等回来，愣是生了好几天闷气，最终还是家里托人给学堂带了口信，又大老远的把希澈的亲笔安慰信带到，这才纾解了心结盼望着冬假早些到来。

可冬假到了哥哥回来了，还就在自个身边，小家伙又突然害羞的埋进了被子里。

“哥哥，别...别碰那里，特儿感觉好奇怪啊.....”

总角之末的男孩，初晓人事，哪禁得起这般撩拨，三四个来回抚弄，便酥软的瘫倒在希澈怀里，任由处置。

“特儿，有没有想哥哥....”低哑酥柔的嗓音贴着耳廓响起，勾起滚烫娇软的耳垂轻咬含吸，又顺着轮廓抵进内软舔吻着。宝贝十四了，再过一年就可成周公之礼了。

尚在男孩襁褓之际，两家人便定下了娃娃亲。作为尚有些许认知程度又极具个性的小希澈，起初可是一百个不乐意，瘪嘴不屑我不要我要婚姻自由，结果在看到软绵可爱的小婴儿后大赞爹娘英明，满心欢喜地露出地主家傻儿子的招牌笑，瞧这是我媳妇儿，现实也如同命中注定一般，原本安睡着的娃娃也适时的睁开眼冲着希澈笑。

特儿，特儿。

希澈喜欢将男孩搂在怀里这样一遍遍地叫着，像是要告诉每一寸空气般，这是他生命中最特别的存在。

真想马上把你揉进我的身体里，但，还有一年。

那就让我先讨些利息吧～

男子粗重的喘息喷落在后颈，手指间加重收紧的力道却是惊痛了男孩。

“哥哥.....”

男孩不解，在哥哥怀里醒来本是十分开心的事，就像小时候一样，兄弟间经常共枕入眠到天明，奈何近两三年来，澈表哥的举动愈加奇怪，如今竟是一回来就对自己又是摸又是捏的，还亲个不停，搞的身子很是难受。是不是自己惹哥哥不开心了，哥哥这是在惩罚我吗。

刚想开口为自己争辩，本就心虚的语调一转直接转化成细碎娇软的呻吟轻轻溢出，希澈暗骂一声倾身而上以吻封唇，灵巧柔韧的舌头毫不费力地顶开牙关，急切而又细密一一舔吻上颚贝齿，占有欲十足的男性气息扑面而来，霸道强势的长驱直入，每个角落都要标记上自己的味道才好。察觉到小孩的颤抖无措，内心无奈倒也放缓了进攻的节奏，勾缠住连连后退不知作何反应的小舌，温柔的吸含舌尖安抚，缠绕着画圈轻咬，辗转厮磨而又灼热得难以抗拒。

“唔，嗯啊...”

无意识的嘤咛乃是床底间最美妙的催情药。身下的紧绷跳动，不自觉的让人想要索取更多。轻柔地掰开特儿交叠在胸前的手臂，高举至发顶，另一只手将早已松散开的衣襟直接褪了去，像剥去了外衣的瓷娃娃，男孩白皙柔软的肌肤在红帐被里凸显愈加迷人可爱。

“嗯...哥哥，不要....”

好不容易获得了片刻的喘息，缠绵火热又略带侵略性的亲吻终于撤离，夹带着一缕不知是谁的银丝，却又被顺丝而上的兄长重新吞含吻住，只不过这次很快就被放过，轻咬了一口下唇便流连至锁骨沟壑，唇舌吸吮啃咬着，然后是滚圆的白肩娇嫩的乳首，体贴地生怕男孩受凉般，吸含住暴露在空气中的樱红，用火热的唇舌来包裹晕烫，画着圈儿呵护舔弄，又担心另一颗受到了冷落，赶忙用手掌拢住揉弄，光是这样还不能够表达出兄长的细致周到，两指揉捏中央的挺立三指在周旁来回拨弄伺候。神智开始被快感摧毁着，不断燃烧的情欲促使男孩紧拽着床单却又挺起身子想要索取更多。

“哥哥，嗯啊～特儿好难受...不要再....再弄....了....啊～～”

“宝贝，天马上就亮了哦，再大声一点，嬷嬷就会进来看看是怎么回事了哦～”罪魁祸首贴着男孩的耳根，魅惑的声线仿佛恶魔的低语。

男孩捂住了嘴，轻摇着头用水汪汪的大眼睛注视着面前的兄长。只是一瞬，亵裤也被完全拉扯开，一直褪到脚踝，扶拖住已然翘起的粉嫩，手指在柱身上弹跳舞动，唇舌也呼着热气下移，舔吻着腿根内侧，几个湿吻后将那泛着晶莹的小可爱纳入口中。即便紧捂着嘴，如此的刺激还是堵不住男孩细密高亢的呻吟，若不是希澈事先将两指伸进了嘴里搅弄，只怕是外面候着的嬷嬷就要冲进来撞破香艳好事了。兄长的爱抚还在继续，一边五指来回揉弄着底端的球儿，一边自下而上的吸吮舔舐柱身，啧啧的水声混杂的顶端不断溢出的晶亮，几十个撸动后，男孩强烈抖动着，爱意全数释放，一滴不剩的被兄长吞含吻尽。

“嗯，特儿的味道，哥哥很喜欢。”再次俯身上来，亲吻着男孩还未缓过神的面颊，低哑的诱惑着，“特儿来帮帮哥哥好不好～”，拉过男孩软绵无力的手往自己身下探，里头的滚烫硬挺早已将亵裤支翘起了帐篷，高高昂起的形状更是显露出兄长的硕大。娇软的小手被牵引着握住，才刚从汹涌的情欲里解脱出来又被手足无措推进新的欲望沼泽，男孩害怕的想把手缩回，却心软于兄长倍加可怜的语调，“哥哥好难受，特儿帮帮哥哥好不好～”，只得回忆着前会兄长的现场教学，模仿着上下揉弄抚摸，殊不知这青涩的手法更是取悦了希澈，想到这样可人的小孩不久后就要成为自己的唯一，身下的滚烫愈发胀大了几寸。

“嗯～乖宝贝再快...再用力一点～啊哈～”

吸吮着特儿红嫩欲滴的唇瓣，舌头预演着将来要上演的来回进出的火热剧情，按抚住男孩因手指酸软逐渐减缓下来的速度，又重新贴合上细滑的腰肢，止不住的来回摸挲，包裹住因冷淡了片刻舒展开的乳晕，挑弄着吻咬。身上的快意终是抵不过男孩连连娇嗔的讨饶“哥哥，哥哥”，深吻住不断吐露的嘤咛，加快了身下顶弄进男孩掌心甚至腿根的速度，却还是花了小半辰的功夫，喷洒在双股间，淫糜香艳。

相拥着舒缓了片刻，希澈撑起了身，拿过一旁的手巾为男孩擦拭身体，棉软的布料擦拭在尚且敏感的肌肤上，男孩不自觉地又轻轻颤抖起来，情潮未退的肌肤还泛着红，迷人的还想再来一次。

该拿你怎么办才好，我的宝贝。

深吸了一口气，将满腹的欲望压下，取过椅子上嬷嬷准备好的外衣，扶起男孩为他套上系好。

“特儿，天亮了，该去给舅舅舅母请安了。”

—END—


End file.
